Balconies
by RunningOutOfAir
Summary: Basil and Olivia- In an alternate universe where Basil is 24, Olivia is 19ish, and the two of them are working a case together. Note: The characters are written as human.


Balconies

Of course, how could she have known that her thoughtless observations would later return to vex and confuse her?

The walls seemed to close in on the young woman the longer she remained confined in her suite. After three sleepless hours of misery, she sighed and took the candle from her nightstand. A feeble flame danced on the tip of her match as she set the wick to light. Her heart heavy with the regrets of the evening, Olivia stepped silently into the narrow hallway. A quick glance in the hall mirror reminded Olivia of her lacking state of dress; she didn't return to her room however- who would ever see her?

Icy air nipped at her eyes and nose as she closed the double French-doors behind her. The aging hinges trilled in protest, emitting a squeal wont to wake the entire floor. Olivia jumped, startled by the sudden exclamation. She held herself still and counted slowly, wishing to bring no attention to her midnight travels. One hand covering the failing candle-flame, she strolled over to the edge of the balcony and gazed up at the sky. The stars hid their faces behind a cavalry of rolling storm clouds, the threat of rain too real for the hopeful pinpricks of light to bear. A heavy wind whipped willow strands in clashing patterns on the ground below. From her perch on the third floor, Olivia could just make out the silhouette of a steamboat on the lake. The weather only added to her mood. Olivia hung her head and repressed a sob, her failure tearing fresh wounds into her composed façade. Tears rolled down her cheeks and landed in swelling puddles on the marble balustrade.

"Oh, Basil."

Olivia finally allowed herself a lapse in her carefully constructed control and began to sob. She threw her head into her folded arms and shook with embarrassed despair. Her forgotten candle sputtered for a moment, making a vain attempt at life, then flickered away.

"Olivia?" Came a voice from the doorway. "Are you quite alright?"

Startled, Olivia spun on her heel and confronted the intruder with contempt. Retorts swirled around her head, each at the ready to hurl themselves at the rude visitor. As she opened her mouth, the figure stepped out of the shadows. Olivia's words caught deep within her throat.

"Basil-"She choked in disbelief. "I- I'm perfectly well, thank you."

Olivia felt her cheeks color and she spun again to stare off into the night. Her hands balled into fists, she tried to still her heart and formulate a respectable reply. She waited to hear the French-doors close, but heard no sound.

"Are you certain?" Basil asked with an understated concern, however, sounded like well-aimed contempt to Olivia. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand and turned to face him.  
>"I have informed you that I am quite fine. Is that not enough for you?" She replied sharply.<p>

Basil opened his mouth as if to respond, but Olivia's reaction left him dazed.

"I only wished-"He ventured.

"You only wished to what?" Olivia choked in frustration. "To further my discomfort and embarrassment? To find some morsel of information you have not already stolen from my private mind? Or do you simply wish to be cruel?"

The words came quickly, Olivia found herself unable to still the fountain of invective that poured from her mouth. Tears flowed once more down her cheeks and onto the tiled ground at her feet. Basil watched her in a daze, unsure of how to respond.

"Do not answer, Basil of Baker Street." Olivia sneered, giving the name the aura of a curse. "Your answer may prove too complex for a simpleton such as myself. Just go back to your apartments and leave me to myself. I have no further need of your- of your-"

The words became choked, broken syllables as Olivia's sobs over took her. She hated herself for crying in front of Basil, for showing any weakness in his presence. She hated herself for loving him, for needing his voice and his peculiarities. She hated herself for her inability to show the same steady contempt of affection Basil so easily carried.

Basil took a hesitant step towards her as Olivia began to sob. He noted the whiteness of her knuckles as she gripped the bannister. He noted the overturned candle at the hem of her skirts. He noted-

"Focus Basil." He breathed. No longer could he allow his over-thoughtful tendencies to rule his life. With a painful shove, Basil cast aside his formulaic thought processes and took another step towards the shivering girl. He waited a moment, his hand inches away from Olivia's shoulder. How he wished to still her shaking! How he wished to hold her and comfort her! How he wished to end her misery and replace it with happiness! The time to hesitate had passed long ago, Basil realized.

"Olivia." He placed a hand on her side and another on her shoulder. Olivia did not look up, she merely continued to sob.

"Olivia." He ventured again, now placing both hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently. Olivia remained motionless and wordless.

"Olivia!" Basil cried against the wind, his need to comfort her as fierce as her need to ignore him. Olivia raised her eyes to his, wishing the earth would swallow her.  
>Basil gazed into her guarded eyes and lost all sense of time. Those eyes, so long ago, had once been innocent and clear. In that moment, Basil swore he would restore them to their old luminescence if it killed him. Olivia met his gaze steadily, horrified at her loss of composure.<p>

"I-I'm terribly sorry-"

"Olivia, I love you." Basil blurted against the howling midnight breeze.

Olivia felt her heart stop in her chest. She peered more closely into Basil's face as he stood, holding her at arm's length.

"You couldn't possibly love me." Olivia began, unable to comprehend this odd turn of events.

"Olivia, I love you and I need you near me." Basil sprinted onward. "Your smile, your voice, your uncanny understanding, your dress, your manner of speaking, your very being. I love you more than anything on this earth now or ever. Forget this blasted case, forget my blasted obligations, forget bloody Baker Street. I love you."

The couple stood in silence as the storm raged around them. The trees screamed as the wind contorted their trunks into peculiar shapes and forms. An owl hooted and left its roost in the oak below as the first drops of rain slipped onto the balcony. The clouds called to the thunder, and the thunder roared a hearty reply. Lightening flashed across the dizzy sky as the rain fell with rapid velocity. Breaking away from her last ounce of good sense, Olivia called to Basil.

"I love you too."

Olivia's face turned a most beautiful shade of scarlet, and the blush raced to her ears and down her neck. She herself was astounded by her forward action, but could not bring herself to regret it.

"Olivia!" Basil shouted in awe. With a shriek of happiness he spun her into the air. Olivia met his gaze as her feet returned to the ground. His eyes sparkled like Olivia had never before seen. The rain wet his hair and soaked through his thin nightshirt. She remembered, with no small amount of embarrassment, that her own nightgown must be just as thin.

Basil pulled her close against him and held her there. She nuzzled her face against his chest and held her arms about him. The moment could not have been better, she decided.

Basil raised Olivia's chin with his left hand, his right sliding to the small of her back. He gazed into her eyes and felt himself flush. "The Great Basil of Baker Street, blushing?" he asked himself, amused.

Joyous, he brought his lips to hers. Olivia started backwards, but found herself encircled in his arms. Basil hesitated now, uncertain of his tendency to overstep. He pulled back slowly, depression seeping back into his mood.

"Wait." Olivia whispered. Surprising both Basil and herself, she threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. With a hoot of exaltation, Basil swept Olivia off her feet and kissed her on the forehead. Olivia smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. The moon appeared behind a break in the clouds and the couple became a shadow against the rainstorm.

From his perch on the roof of the Hotel, Fidget snickered and crept back into the shadows.  
>Rattigan would be quite pleased with this little… altercation in the plan.<p> 


End file.
